


The "Sexy" Avengers

by Tomasina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomasina/pseuds/Tomasina
Summary: Ransoms costume rips. Lardo can help :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written omg 
> 
> 13 Days of Halloween (day three): costume malfunction 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @halloweenbitty
> 
> All rights belong to momma, Ngozi

"This is going to be so epic, bruh!" Holster shouted across the attic, pulling on his captain America costume. 

"Definitely dude- oh." Ransom glanced down at the middle of his shirt for his Falcon costume, where there was now a gaping rip. 

"Dude." Holster looked at him astonished.

"My massive abs were to much for the tight shirt. But we have no back up shirt!" Ransom pulled on his pants and paced around the room, tossing out ideas on how they could fix this. 

"Rans....Ransom...JUSTIN. Calm down bro, this is what we have Lardo for, man!" 

Ransom stopped, turned to Holster and nodded. Holster nodded back, grabbed his costume and made their way to Lardo's room. 

"Can you fix it, Lards?" Ransom begged. 

"No, sorry I can't, but I can do you one better." She smiled to her self then looked up. "Boys, take off your shirts and pants." 

That night at the Halloween kegster, sexy Cap and Falcon in their crop tops and booty shorts were a massive hit.


End file.
